Yuki X Zero, VPK, Vampire Knight
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: After being childhood friends for such a long time, one or two has been harboring feelings, one interferes with their relationship and tries to separate them. How would one another tell how they feel about each other?
1. Chapter 1: An urge for blood or for love

**A/N WARNING: This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity later on in the story. Lemons are in the future. VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **A/N 2: Woooow, I just finished watching the anime, and oh my god. I'm not going to give any spoilers, so if you want to find out, watch it yourself. Buuuut yeaaah, this is a fanfiction about Yuki and Zero. Kaname (hope I spelt it right, lol. Hate him so much. Plus, why do they make fanfics about Yuki and Kaname? IT'S NOT RIGHT! LIKE, AT ALL!) is going to come into this, but not very often. This story is about Yuki and Zero only! I hope you're fangirling over them because this is gonna be some long chapters like Ib x Garry from the pixelated game Ib, the ones I have read. Plus I've also read Leon X Ada from RE2-RE4-RE6. This is my own doing, and if you see anybody else with this fanfiction, it's not theirs. It's mine only. If you want to use this idea for your own doing, please give credit. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy these two! :D ~Ms. Bonbon~**

 **A/N 3: When will I stop with these author notes? Well, for one, most of these fanfics were made in 2007 and 2008. I wanted to continue this franchise to make it rise up again! Well, see you later into the ending of each chapter! ~Ms. Bonbon~**

..The year is almost 2009; Zero and Yuki have been friends for a long time now. Whenever the time comes, Zero always protected her while Yuki gave her blood to the silver-haired vampire in return. The silver-haired, pinkish-lavender eyes always hated it when that crimson eyed girl always gave her blood to him for no reason that he thought. He always called himself a beast, and Yuki a victim. The brunette haired girl always tried to calm him down, but always ended up beating herself up for saying the wrong words to him. The silver-haired, slicked back always comforted her when she was in peril of her nightmares. Whenever Zero had the thirst of human blood, she always offered her neck, her hand and/or her wrist to the one person she trusted ever since childhood lives. Maybe even more than just best friends..

When they were kids, Zero's parents were killed by a pureblood. **(No spoilers in reviews, please~!)** Yuki cleaned him up with the blood that was spilled all over his neck, never noticed the vampire bite marks onto his neck. She was desperate to help him; even though, she's useless most of the time. Whenever Kaname always came in, Yuki greeted him with a great big hug like always, while Zero was in peril. Grabbing a knife from the table where they eat, he tried to stab Kaname, but ended up failing while falling back to the floor by the vampire—or something else of his inheritance that saved Yuki, Kaname.

Since then, the years have passed by without knowing. Yuki has grown, becoming a teenage girl, almost in her eight-teens while Zero was 20 years old, 2 years older than Yuki. The morning has came, while the crimson eyed girl was jumping down from a tree from her night job, wiping the dust off of her skirt and uniform while Zero walked up to her.

"You alright?" With a concerned voice over his brunette friend.

"Mhm, I'm alright." She always put on a smile every time when she was injured, hurting, or is just cheerful as always. But it was something else that made her smile..

"Good. Now, get a little bit of rest before the semester starts again." "I don't want you to stay up way late like I do." Commanding and hard to understand, but still loveable.

" _I want to be with you, though.."_ She thought to herself, having a frown on her face. _"..What the heck am I thinking?"_

"..Is something wrong, Yuki?" Looking at her face, he put his hand onto her face, raising it to meet his face.

"N-no, everything's fine! Really." Moving away in a distance, she waved her hands rapidly around her, saying that she's fine with a bit of sign language with her hands.

"Well, we should get going then. It's almost morning now, and the vampires are going to show up soon." He thought that hiding her emotions towards him was sort've cute.

"Y-yeah.." She stuttered, like she was nervous around him. _"..Why am I nervous around him.. I-is it because that I love—No, don't think that.. It must've been a misunderstanding towards my emotions.. Or is it..?"_ She thought to herself, having a curious face in the public of where Zero could see her thinking face.

Zero grabbed her hand firmly, made Yuki get caught by surprise.

"Z-zero?" Her face blushed slightly as if she was having butterflies in her stomach. _"..Why am I blushing?" "He does this.. sometimes.. when he's sad, or happy.. It's hard to tell by that face of his."_

"C'mon, we're going to be late." "The girls are going to come out soon, so step to it." "We can't sleep now, so no excuses." He said again, with his commanding voice once more.

"Since when did you become so serious with this?" "I thought you hated doing this.." She said, panting while walking with the sprinting silver-haired vampire.

"I said no excuses." The silver-haired hissed, but continued to talk. "Well, I don't want you to get pressured over this anymore." "You made me keep going, while I drank your blood slowly from your veins.." He said, with a small frown on his face.

"No, don'—"

"Shush, this is repayment." "I don't want you to get hurt by the girls running over you."

"..W-well.. I would have to repay you sometime, if that's alright.." Stuttering and blushing over the heatness of his hands, while his hands being cold too. _"How is that possible?" "His hands.. having heat and coldness?" "I heard that it meant something in a book that I've read once.."_

"If you can find something to repay me, then I'll gladly enjoy it from you." The silver-haired, pinkish-lavender eyes said, turning his head towards Yuki, smiling slightly.

Her crimsoned eyes widened, as if she was slightly blushing, trying to hide her face with her other hand.

"C'mon, no need to hide that face from me." The silver-haired vampire said, moving his other hand towards her face, moving her left hand from hiding the blushed face.

" _Zero..? …This isn't like you at all!"_ She hid her face downwards; the crimsoned eye girl was blushing rapidly.

Zero smiled at her, and stopped walking.

"H-huh?" The crimsoned eye girl was confused why they stopped walking.

"Close your eyes, Yuki." The silver-haired vampire said, like he had tempting pinkish-lavender eyes, making her fall into the abyss of love. _"..Why am I thinking about love—No, enough of this, Cross.."_

Yuki did as Zero instructed, and pulled her left arm in towards him.

She yelped in surprise, having her eyes swung open that her head was buried in his chest.

"..Promise me one thing.. Yuki." The pinkish-lavender eyes said to her, looking down at her brunette hair.

"O-of course.." The crimsoned eyed girl said, having her face blushed while she looked up at him too.

"Never leave me, alright?" The silver-haired vampire had a shallow of pinkish-lavender eyes, as if he was afraid to let go of the crimson eyes.

"..I won't, I promise." "I promise you even if you do hate—'

"No, I don't hate you, Yuki." "I thought I did when I was little.." "But now, I realized." You're a kind girl that cares about everyone." "Including me, almost a Level E."

"..You won't become Level E, I promise you." The brunette put her face back into his chest as if she was hugging him tightly. "You're nothing like a Level E, Zero." The brunette said again, hugging him tightly once more.

"..Good." The vampire sighed in relief and astoundingly, he didn't let go of her yet.

A few minutes have passed ever since they promised that incident; that he won't become a Level E.

"..Z-Zero..?"

"Yeah?"

"..What time is it..?"

Switching back to reality, Zero let go of the hug, but kept his hand firmly into her right hand.

".. _Damn._ " He murmured to himself.

"Well, we should get going then.." Said the silver-haired once more, walking towards the school.

It was a little bit far away, due that they were.. sort've lost in the forest. Vampires weren't seen in the morning though, so that's a relief. Except for Zero, of course.

After three or four minutes of silence, the urge of blood hit the silver-haired with tempting eyes hit him again. His eyes turned into the vampire within him, controlling it as he was screaming in pain in the inside, but he was groaning by putting his other hand onto his face.

"..If you need to, come on." The brunette girl moved her hair from her left side of her neck, exposing it to Zero.

"…I feel like a monster doing this to you, Yuki." "I…It's not right to me, at all." "I hate vampires, why do I even drink blood!?" "Hell, I shouldn't be drinking your blood either!" The pinkish-lavender eyes said, with his vampire fangs and red eyes like Yuki but much more brightness into his eyes.

"Because, you are my friend, _"I hope that we become even something el—WHAT AM I THINKING!?"_ and you need blood to survive." "Without you, my world means nothing to me at all."

"..Yuki.." The vampire said, with a calming tone as if he regained control over his actions a little bit.

"..C'mon, Zero." "You need the blood." The brunette had her neck exposed to him, and Zero's vampire eyes went brighter.

Without hesitation, Zero put Yuki cornered onto a tree, and Yuki was prepared this time for the fangs to sink into her flesh this time around. Only God knows how much times Zero drank her blood, but Yuki enjoyed helping him. Or was it that she wanted to do something else? Yuki closed her eyes, prepared for the fangs to go inside her veins and drink the blood within them. At a moment, Zero licked her neck, making Yuki flinch. Although, he did this before but this time, it made her flinch. He licked it once more, making her flinch a little bit again, but she heard his vampire sounds out of his mouth and felt her skin being pierced through by his vampire fangs. Groaned a little bit, she was actually enjoying her blood being put within Zero, so she stayed perfectly still as if her legs were giving out due to blood loss. A few minutes later, Zero stopped biting her neck, but something surprised Yuki of what Zero did after he stopped biting her neck.

 **Hehehe, best place to end it! I'm making more soon, so I hope you did enjoy this first chapter!**

 **I'm sorry for those that read my Ichiruki fanfiction, that's just my first attempt at this website but now since I got Microsoft Office, I can finally be more proper!**

 **I might continue my Ichiruki fanfiction, so be sure to check often!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! It means the world to me! :D**

 **~Ms. Bonbon~**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected flinch

**A/N WARNING: This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity later on in the story. Lemons are in the future. VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **A/N 2: Hey guys, welcome back to this fanfiction! I love this ship so much! 3 Hehe, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Some more cringes and more scenes of them doing something are in this chapter! Hehe! ~Ms. Bonbon~**

 **A/N 3: For all of you Kaname lovers, he's here finally. But I doubt that you guys reading this love him.. So yaaaaaay, I ruined your day.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS ANIME SO BAAADLYYY!**

 _Past Prelude:_

"Without hesitation, Zero put Yuki cornered onto a tree, and Yuki was prepared this time for the fangs to sink into her flesh this time around. Only God knows how much times Zero drank her blood, but Yuki enjoyed helping him. Or was it that she wanted to do something else? Yuki closed her eyes, prepared for the fangs to go inside her veins and drink the blood within them. At a moment, Zero licked her neck, making Yuki flinch. Although, he did this before but this time, it made her flinch. He licked it once more, making her flinch a little bit again, but she heard his vampire sounds out of his mouth and felt her skin being pierced through by his vampire fangs. Groaned a little bit, she was actually enjoying her blood being put within Zero, so she stayed perfectly still as if her legs were giving out due to blood loss. A few minutes later, Zero stopped biting her neck, but something surprised Yuki of what Zero did after he stopped biting her neck _."_

 _Present Time:_

"Z-Zero..?"

Zero was licking her neck, as if he left droplets of her blood onto her neck. The brunette girls' eyes widened, and then closed as if she was enjoying it. _"..This does feel nice though.. W-wait a second.. why is he.. licking my neck though?" "I thought he.. only licks it once or twice.."_

Zero, still licking her neck, and then bit her again as if he knew that she was enjoying this.

 **(Nopee! It's not a kiss scene… yet!)**

"Z-zero.." The crimson eyed girl closed her eyes, and hugged him tightly so that way she wouldn't give in for death by blood loss. Unsurprisingly, she hasn't ran out of blood yet, like she was producing infinite blood.

Zero let go of her neck, and looked at Yuki, having her eyes closed, slightly smiling because the silver-haired vampire noticed the brunette was hugging him.

"Yuki.." He saw that blood was dripping down her neck, not hungry for it anymore but he licked it with his tongue to prevent overflowing. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire caressed the crimson eyed girls' cheek as if she was asleep for a little bit at least due to blood loss. Surprisingly, Yuki opened her eyes slightly.

"..Yuki, I thought I lost you due to my carelessness of biting you.." He hugged her tightly like before when Yuki hugged him.

"N-no, don't worry. Stop worrying about me so much, you have to think about yourself t—"

"No, I won't do that. You are my closest childhood friend, and you even cared for me when I was older than you."

" _..I thought that he wouldn't remember me caring for him.."_

"I won't stop caring about you even if it risks my own life, Yuki." The silver-haired vampire said, hugging Yuki tightly like she did to him before.

"..Z-zero.." The brunette smiled, hugging him again but weakly due to blood loss.

"..Here." The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire got a white bandage wrap, and wrapped it across her neck.

"So that way it's not so suspicious in the school, and prevents the bleeding." The silver-haired said, hugging her again.

"D-don't squeeze so tightly.. It hurts sort've.." Her face looked like it was gonna pop any second from that hug due to blood loss.

"R-right, sorry.." "Hey, Yuki," The silver-haired vampire asking the crimsoned eye girl a question.

"Y-yeah, Zero?"

"I was wondering.. can you walk?" Said the silver-haired vampire that was curious.

"..Not really, but I can walk a little bit.." "Like I said, don't worry about me way too much, Zero." The crimsoned eye girl was saying. _"..I lied, I can't walk at all." "I'm using Zero and the tree as support.." "I'm useless and weak.."_

"Well, we're going to have to solve that, don't we?" The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire was saying, having a grin appearing on his face.

"J-just what are you thinking?" "Abandoning me again like on our night jobs?" The crimsoned eyed girl had a sad and furious face.

"Well.. now that you say that, I probably might now." Having that blankly expression he has, like always.

"..F-fine.. you can go, I guess.." _"What the heck did I just say to him?" "Stupid, Cross!" "Just plain stupid!"_

"I wouldn't leave you out here." _"…He has a caring side?" "..Well, he does, but its rarely ever seen.." "Even I never saw it often.. Unless at strange times."_

"Alright, c'mon then." The silver-haired vampire picked Yuki up, while she yelped again when her arm was pulled in by Zero last time.

"Z-zero!" She yelped again, and the vampire was carrying the crimsoned eye girl.

"I couldn't let you walk; you wouldn't find your way back." Saying the vampire that had the seductive looks towards Yuki, but not anybody else.

Yuki sighed, like a good way. _"..He looks charming at this angle.." "Wait, what did I just think of?"_

"Well.. alright.." She was saying those exact words while smiling.

"Alright then, let's go." Said the silver-haired vampire, while carrying the brunette haired girl.

Moments like seconds, Zero was running like a dog that was in attack mode, and was at the school building just right after the girls started to crowd the lines.

"Hey, if you cross this path, I'll show no mercy to you girls." Said the silver-haired vampire that had his serious look. The girls panicked, and went back to the spot in line of where they were at.

Students were murmuring that why Yuki was faint, and murmuring why that Zero was always such a rude-ass towards them.

Seconds later, the Night Class came out of the building that they were harboring in, girls going haywire. Zero gave them a horrible look, and the girls stayed quiet. Kaname saw Yuki being faintly into Zero's arms and began to question to him.

"..Zero." "What happened to Yuki?" said Kaname, having his plain look like always.

"..I don't know." _"I lied to Kaname; I don't want him to murder me or Yuki." "Even though he gave me some of his blood, still.."_

".. I see." "Well, please take good care of Yuki will you?" He said once more, like he was being an overly attached person.

"I was going to, anyways." Said the silver-haired vampire giving him a devilish look.

".. Well then, alright." "Goodbye for now, Zero."

 **I know that this was short, but I was out of ideas! Dx**

 **Hope you forgive me, you viewers! Or you Yuki X Zero fangirls/fanboys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Saving myself for you

**A/N WARNING: This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity in this later on in the future. Lemons are in the future. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **A/N 2: Hey there BonBon fans! here once again! Eeeee! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction that I whipped up! I was so eager to make this again because I was reading it myself! Anyways, a lemon might appear in next chapter, so be prepared for lots of author notes warnings! Bye for now, BonBon fans/VPK fanboys/fangirls! ~ ~**

* * *

 _Past Prelude_

 _".._ Zero." "What happened to Yuki?" said Kaname, having his plain look like always.

"..I don't know." _"I lied to Kaname; I don't want him to murder me or Yuki." "Even though he gave me some of his blood, still.."_

".. I see." "Well, please take good care of Yuki will you?" He said once more, like he was being an overly attached person.

"I was going to, anyways." Said the silver-haired vampire, giving him a devilish look.

".. Well then, alright." "Goodbye for now, Zero _."_

 _Present Time_

Kaname was walking along the sidelines, in his formal manner as always as the Night Class walked behind him, all the fangirls going crazy over them and all the fanboys over Ruka. Zero was never a fan of vampires especially that his past is a dark one by a pureblood. If it wasn't for the brunette, the one he held dearest to, he wouldn't of made it alive without her annoyance, loudness, and her weak punches she always given him when he doesn't do his night patrol.

"Yuki.." The silver-haired vampire held her closely to prevent her falling, she was light as a feather to Zero.

After Kaname and the others left, Zero was still carrying Yuki, so he carried her to her dorm, but the girls said that he was a pervert. The vampire hissed at the girls and went to his dorm instead, putting the crimsoned eyed girl into his bed and his dorm, she was sleeping soundly. Something hit him though, the urge to drink blood again.

"Jesus Christ.. how can I drink that much blood..?" The silver-haired vampire punched his forehead, until he remembered something. When he was drinking Yuki's blood, he saw that she was at ease.. Even if he licked her neck multiple times, and he did do that by his own actions, he saw that she was.. enjoying it.

Zero's face blushed a little bit, and started to rub his head. In his own thoughts, that thought of her enjoying It distracted him from being attracted to her blood, and he somehow became.. Wanting to do more. **(Hope you fangirls/fanboys are enjoying this.)** He had thoughts about other things, and then his heartbeat started to race. He had feelings for Yuki, and he never discovered them.. But he always acted like that she was a very close friend... he did have a little bit of feelings for Yuki, but now... he does… fully.

"Y-Yuki.." The silver-haired vampire with his pinkish-lavender eyes looked over her, stroking her brunette hair. As a surprise, Yuki was still asleep.

"..It wouldn't hurt.. would it?" _"No Zero, don't." "I can't do th—maybe... Maybe I could?" "..What if she loves me too..?"_

Zero rubbed his head, and shaking it, he stood up and walking across his room.

"I can't.." He sighed and rubbed his head again, and noticed that Yuki was waking up

"Yuki!" The silver-haired vampire said with an excited voice that Yuki did not hear that often, he rushed towards her.

"..Z-zero? W-what happened?" Said the girl that had the crimson eyes.

"..You fainted, Yuki." "I was worried about you, you never fainted when I bit you."

"I-I fainted?!" "I'm so sorr—" Before Yuki could say anything, she noticed that Zero's face was near hers as if he was growing concern.

"..Z—Zero..?" The brunette's face eyes widened, as if he was going to say something, or something else.. _"No, Cross, don't think that!" "I doubt he'll do that.."_

"Y-yuki.. I need to tell you something.." His pinkish-lavender eyes were staring at the crimson eyes that the brunette held onto.

"…What is it, Z-zero..?" The crimson face was blushed, surprisingly red like a tomato.

"..Close your eyes real quick, Yuki." "Trust me, it's not gonna be those arm pull hugs." The silver-haired vampire was tempting, by his pinkish-lavender eyes, his smiling/emotionless face, and his seducing even if he wasn't trying. Zero blushed slightly after telling Yuki that, but it was noticeable.

"O-Okay..." The brunette, Yuki, did what Zero asked, and closed them tightly. _"..Zero is blushing?"_

Yuki felt a warmth sensation near her face, and began to think; _"…Its.. So warm now.. What is this..?"_

Before she could open her eyes, Zero kissed Yuki, until Yuki opened her eyes and saw that Zero was kissing her. Surprised, she pulled away for a second.

"I..I love you, Yuki." "I've.. always loved you, but I've never been.. so much affectionate towards you." "I was.. always rude to you, and.. I thought that you would never love me back, we are best friends.. I don't think.. you would love me back." The silver-haired vampire was frowning, but his normal face was always like that.

"Zero.." Yuki's face was red like a tomato, but she smiled at him, putting her two hands onto his face.

"I've always loved you too, Zero..." "I've been.. Harboring these feelings.. Ever since you almost kissed me before.." "In that room, you pulled away..." "I wanted to have you as mine, not Kaname..." "Kaname is just a pureblood, I don't want to fall into his arms, I want to be in your arms, Zero..." "You've always protected me.. Every-time, you protected me." "I was useless most of the time, but I've always loved you." Her face was beyond awkward, and embarrassed.

"Y-Yuki.." Zero's face was beyond flattered, so he moved her hands, he started to kiss Yuki again. Zero was kissing Yuki passionately, while Yuki was blushing rapidly when he was kissing her. After a few minutes, Yuki started to kiss Zero back, putting her arms around him, to get closer to him. Zero pulled away for a second to say something to her.

"You're not useless, Yuki.." "You've made me push forward.. for a long time." "Ever since you said you would stand by my side, I was pushing forward.. all thanks to you, Yuki." Yuki was smiling like a little girl, which made Zero think that she was cute and quite adorable.

"Z-zero.." The crimsoned eye girl was blushing rapidly. "T..That was my first kiss, Z-zero.." The brunette pointed out right after they were done kissing again.

"..It was my first time too, Yuki." The silver-haired vampire, that had the seductiveness looks towards Yuki, and she was blushing madly.

"…I-It was..?"

"Yes." "I was.. waiting for the right moment.. for you, Yuki."

* * *

 **A/N END: Aaaaand there we have it! Next chapter is gonna be some awesome stuff gonna happen between them! Have fun thinking about whats gonna happen next you guys! , is out!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Unresisting the tempation

**A/N WARNING: This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity in this chapter. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **A/N WARNING 2: This is a little bit of lemon, small bit of nudity is going to be seen in this chapter. If you are the underage of 10 years old, (that's when they learn about the nudity in school) please ask a parent if you can read this chapter. (A warning cuz kids at the age of 9, watch Pokémon and other things, and if they watch this anime too and love vampires, there's going to be some scenes.) (So please consult an adult if you're allowed if you're underage of 10.)**

 **A/N 3: Hey guys, Ms. BonBon here! :D I present you… Ichiruki! No, kidding, please don't kill me. It's Yuki and Zero! Yaaay! *clap clap* Anyways, there's going to be a little bit of nudity in this one! I bet you looked at the warnings. c: Well, have fun viewing this little lemon of the couple you ship! More drama is going to appear in this story soon, so haaaaaveee fun! –Ms. BonBon**

* * *

 _Past Prelude_

"Y-Yuki.." Zero's face was beyond flattered, so he moved her hands, he started to kiss Yuki again. Zero was kissing Yuki passionately, while Yuki was blushing rapidly when he was kissing her. After a few minutes, Yuki started to kiss Zero back, putting her arms around him, to get closer to him. Zero pulled away for a second to say something to her.

"You're not useless, Yuki.." "You've made me push forward.. for a long time." "Ever since you said you would stand by my side, I was pushing forward.. all thanks to you, Yuki." Yuki was smiling like a little girl, which made Zero think that she was cute and quite adorable.

"Z-zero.." The crimsoned eye girl was blushing rapidly. "T..That was my first kiss, Z-zero.." The brunette pointed out right after they were done kissing again.

"..It was my first time too, Yuki." The silver-haired vampire, that had the seductiveness looks towards Yuki, and she was blushing madly.

"…I-It was..?"

"Yes." "I was.. waiting for the right moment.. for you, Yuki _."_

 _Present Time_

"..Z-zero.." The brunette's face was beyond flattered, as if she was just blushing rapidly. _"..Z-zero.. I never thought that.. you would love me.."_

By surprise, Zero kissed her again, making her flinch like from before that he licked her neck at the tree when he was drinking her blood. She hugged him tightly again, pulling him closer to her lips.

Zero separated his mouth from hers, and went to her neck, nibbling it with his vampire fangs.

"Z-zero!" Her eyes widened as if she felt the fangs onto her neck, almost piercing them but it felt good to her. Zero was still teasing her with his vampire fangs, as if he wanted to drink her blood a little bit.

"Z-zero, if you need to.. go on ahead." The crimsoned girl said to the pinkish-lavender eyed vampire, that is seductive to her.

"No, I don't need to drink blood yet, Yuki." The charming vampire said to Yuki, as if she was blushing rapidly. Then, she noticed that they were in his room.

" _I should tell him that we're in his room… but this feels so nice though.." "C'mon Cross, you gotta tel—No, I won't." "What if something happe—"_ Before she could think about the situation, she felt Zero's tongue on her neck again, and her eyes widened once more.

* * *

 **(have fun viewing this you fanboys/fangirls.)**

* * *

"Z-zero!" She moaned slightly, trying to push Zero away from her neck, but Zero stayed put, still licking her neck.

"I'm not moving anywhere, you know that." The silver-haired vampire said to her and looked at her when he said that, with his commanding-like voice.

"..You always got your way when you didn't do the night patrol.." The brunette smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "I guess it's no use then.."

"..Yuki, can I ask you something?" The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire moved his head away from her neck and faced her.

"O-of course, anything." The brunette with the crimson eyes stuttered while blushing.

"…What am I to you, Yuki?" The seductive vampire looked at her, having his silver hair slicked back onto his neck.

" _..I remember." "He asked me this before.." "I want to say what I want to say, but I don't think it—Say it. Say It, Cross." "He wants honesty."_

"…You were my crush before, but now you're mine only." The crimson eyed girl with the small brown locks of her hair said that, blushing and looked down as if she was embarrassed. _"I hope I didn't say the wrong words.."_

"..Yuki." "..I feel the same way for you." "You stole my words, you peeked at my mind, didn't you?" He said, with his commanding voice, but in a playful way.

"..Z-zero." _"..I feel so better now, for not saying the wrong words for the first time.."_ She looked up at him, but when she did, she was greeted with another kiss. Even though she was already kissed by him, she was surprised still. After a few seconds of being surprised, she started to kiss the silver-haired vampire back, putting her arms around his back that wore his ordinary patrol uniform. When they were kissing, Yuki felt Zero's hands going behind her back too, pulling her in closer.

Yuki tried to move away, but Zero kept her close like he was incredibly strong. Even trying to talk, she wasn't clear at all when they were kissing.

Zero stopped kissing her, and went to her neck again, licking it once more with his velvet-colored tongue.

"Z-zero!" She breathed heavily, due that they haven't separated their mouths for awhile. Zero was licking her neck, passionately, making Yuki moan a little bit. He enjoyed pleasuring her, the girl that helped him survive with her delicious blood. The brunette could feel his hot breath onto her neck, and that made her shiver due that it was cold in his room. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire moved away from her neck, and started to breathe again. When he was done breathing, he went back to her neck, licking it once more. Yuki moaned once again, as if she kept her neck close to Zero. The silver-haired vampire then was teasing her with his vampire fang marks again, making Yuki groan a little bit, the same with the moaning. Then.. the silver-haired with his charming looks bit her neck, trying not to hurt her.

Yuki gasped a little bit, then heard him drinking her blood, as she was moaning a little bit. He pulled away from her neck after a minute, going back to her mouth, kissing her once again. She tasted her own blood with his lips. Her blood tasted like a sweetness from candy and sugar, while it smelled like freshly made cookies.

After a couple of minutes kissing Zero, she felt something going inside of her mouth by surprise. Zero put his velvet-tongue into her mouth, getting Yuki caught by surprise. Muffled, she tried to talk.

"Z-zero!" Her eyes opened up and widened, blushing rapidly like this was her first tongue kiss. It was her **first** tongue kiss.

Zero kept her close, trying to not startle her due that she was shorter than him.

Yuki tasted her blood even more, due that his tongue was covered with her blood. Yuki did notice the goodness of her blood, so she tongue-kissed him back. Minutes later, they both separated their mouths, leaving allot of saliva mixture with blood on their tongues separating, breathing heavily.

Yuki's face was beyond red, like she was a shy kindergarten girl that didn't interact with kids much. Zero on the other hand, was slightly blushing due to the fact that he was **kissing** his newly loved-one that he much desired. He tried to kiss her before, but he pulled away because it would make Yuki confused. But now.. she loved him too, he loved her as well, they desired each other. The first time Zero bit her, her blood tasted amazingly to him. Now that Yuki has tasted her own blood, she thought of it as delicious, even though she tasted her own blood. It's supposed to be like cannibalism, but she thought of it as normal.

"Z-zero.." The brunette said, there was blood gushing out of her neck that had the bandage covering it, but was replaced with little bite marks onto her neck. There was even blood on her mouth, because of the mouth-to-mouth kissing.

"…Close your eyes, Yuki." The seductive, charming, and commanding vampire grinned at her.

Her face blushed madly, but she closed her eyes once again, feeling that she was pushed down lightly onto the bed. Zero was ontop of her, kissing her again with his velvet-tongue that did have a little bit of blood, but his outer-mouth had her blood too. Caught by surprise, Yuki was blushing madly once more, but was tongue kissing him back. Tasting the droplets of her blood, it made her moan a little bit due to his slick tongue, and her own blood. It tasted delicious to her, even when she wasn't a vampire at the time of being.

Zero put back his tongue back into his mouth, but then started to tease her with his vampire-fang marks, skimming across her lips. Made her flinch a little bit, causing a little cut on her lip due to his fangs, he licked her outer-mouth, making her moan once more. As repayment of her pleasures, she put her hand into his hair, ruffled it, and heard Zero moan slightly. _"So.. that's his pleasuring that he wants."_ She smiled and then started to ruffle his hair again, Zero was moaning a little bit more as if that nobody touched his hair in awhile. Zero started to tongue kiss Yuki once more, making her moan in ecstasy.

After minutes of tongue-kissing, teasing, and biting necks, Zero backed away for a second to say something. Saliva, dropping from his tongue into Yuki's mouth.

"..C-close your eyes, Yuki." The seductive vampire said, that had caught her looks from before as her little mini crush.

" _..Another one of those things?" "..I don't want to overthink it."_ She was blushing madly after thinking of what he's going to do next, so she closed her eyes tightly.

Zero smiled a little bit, and kissed her again. When he stopped kissing her, the unbuttoning on a shirt was heard.

* * *

 **(Here comes some nudity, prepare your eyes for the text!)**

* * *

Yuki was confused, was that his shirt? Or her shirt? She tried opening her eyes slightly, but Zero put his two fingertips onto her eyelids, keeping them closed.

"Hey, no cheating." Said the silver-haired vampire, that sounded playful, but still sounded commanding. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire, covering her eyes with his two fingertips.

"..Fine." Yuki chuckled, but was frowning in a playful way. Unbuttoning was heard, not so sure if it was his or hers. Moments later, she felt… her bra getting taken off? What was he doing? _"…My bra.. what the.."_

Then, when she tried opening up her eyes, her bra was already taken off, and Zero was teasing with her breasts.

"Z-zero!" She moaned a little bit more, and closed her eyes tightly as if she wanted to relax with this moment.

Still teasing with her, Zero was using his fangs to mess with her breasts, made Yuki blush madly and even moan a little bit more than before.

"Z-z-zero!" She had her mouth open, as if she was moaning in ecstasy. After teasing with her breasts, he put his velvet-tongue on her breast, making her moan even more as if she was being pleasured more than ever. Zero, was enjoying this too. He wanted to pleasure her, make her happy, and protect her. Now, he marked his territory on her, by biting her, kissing her, and making her feel pleasured. He already marked his territory over the crimson eyed girl. The brunette ruffled his hair again, making him moan again but a little bit more loudly than before. He stopped messing with her breasts with his velvet-tongue, and went back to tongue kissing the crimson eyed girl. She kept on ruffling his hair, making him feel pleasured like what he did to her, but she had no idea what made him feel pleasured except his silver-licious hair. Zero swirled his tongue all across Yuki's insides of her mouth, and she was skimming her tongue across Zero's fangs, making cut marks on her tongue. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire, and the crimson eyed brunette tasted the blood on her tongue, making them both moan a little bit too.

The brunette's blood was so delicious, it even made Zero stopped tongue kissing her, blood was leaving their mouths from her blood onto her tongue, and he began to bite her neck again at the same spot he did. Making her moan once more, she stayed perfectly still like the bite at the tree. Minutes have passed, Yuki looked slightly pale due to blood loss, but she could still move. Blood was dripping from Yuki's neck, and from Zero's mouth. He was licking her neck once more, making her moan in ecstasy once again, making sure none of the blood was dropping anywhere. After minutes have passed of him, licking her neck passionately, he went back to her mouth, tongue kissing her again. The blood was overfilling Yuki's mouth, she enjoyed it. Even when she wasn't a vampire, she still enjoyed tasting her own blood from the vampire that had tempting, craving, and seductive looks.

The blood still tasted like her own blood, making her go tempting even more onto Zero. She separated her mouth from Zero's, saliva and blood dripping down into her mouth, and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, not able to stop her. When he noticed that his shirt was off, she was trailing her fingers across his chest, making him moan a little bit. _"So, he likes that too?"_ The brunette grinned, trailing patterns on his chest, making him moan a little bit more than before.

"Y-yuki.." The silver-haired vampire was moaning, and he was slightly smiling other than his emotionless self.

"I can give pleasureness too, you know." The brunette was smiling at him, making more patterns on his chest.

Hours have passed, with them kissing, pleasuring each other, drinking blood, fang marks, and trailing until a visit knocked on the door..

They couldn't continue their alone-time, and it was the Headmaster that knocked on the door.

"Zeroooo?" The headmaster did, in his cheerful voice. "Did you see Yuki at all today?" "She hasn't attended her class at all!"

Yuki and Zero, having their eyes widen, they quickly got up, putting back on what they had, hiding their secret from the headmaster.

"Zero?" The headmaster knocked onto the door, and tried opening it but it was locked. "Are you asleep?"

His adoptive dad grabbed one of the keys that opens up the dorm door, and noticed Yuki and Zero standing awkwardly.

"There you are, Yuki!" "I was worried about you!"

"… _Why." "Just.. why."_ Those thoughts were echoing in both of their minds, like they had sets of their own.

"You're in trouble for not attending class at all!" The headmaster pointed out. "I just wanted to tell you that, and so are you, Zero!" The headmaster walked out of the room, leaving the door wide opened.

"…Zero.." The brunette was blushing madly, and the silver-licious vampire kissed her once more with his velvet tongue.

He separated his mouth from hers and hugged her. "Remember our promise back at the forest?" said the pinkish-lavender eyed tempting vampire, that was stroking her hair.

"Y-yes, of course.." said the crimsoned eyed girl, blushing madly.

"Never leave me, promise?" the silver-haired vampire, kissing her neck.

"I won't ever leave you." "I promise.." The brunette, having her hand ruffling through his silver hair.

"..Good." With his commanding tone, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N End: Stupid headmaster, ruining things on purpose! Raaauh!**

 **A/N End 2: Daaang, I'm not that good at writing lemons, but holy god, this was fun and disturbing to write. xD Thank god they did not have sex yet—wait, you wanted them to have sex? THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY PROTECTION THOUGH! Learn your manners, you viewers/fanboys/fangirls! . Well, see you next time on Chapter 5! –Ms. BonBon**

 **A/N End 3: I will work on this in the morning, so don't worry! I'll try and make Chapter 5 as soon as possible, so don't worry! –Ms. BonBon**


	5. Chapter 5: I owned her, I owned him

**A/N: Hey guys, Ms. BonBon here once again! :D I hope you're enjoying this as much as I do, so have fun viewing these fanfictions! Ichiruki will come back, don't worry! –Ms. BonBon**

 **A/N 2 WARNING:** **This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity later on in the future/story. Lemons are in the future. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I did, tho so I could change the anime, making her fall in love with Zero instead. 3**

* * *

 _Past Prelude_

"Hours have passed, with them kissing, pleasuring each other, drinking blood, fang marks, and trailing until a visit knocked on the door..

They couldn't continue their alone-time, and it was the Headmaster that knocked on the door.

"Zeroooo?" The headmaster did, in his cheerful voice. "Did you see Yuki at all today?" "She hasn't attended her class at all!"

Yuki and Zero, having their eyes widen, they quickly got up, putting back on what they had, hiding their secret from the headmaster.

"Zero?" The headmaster knocked onto the door, and tried opening it but it was locked. "Are you asleep?"

His adoptive dad grabbed one of the keys that opens up the dorm door, and noticed Yuki and Zero standing awkwardly.

"There you are, Yuki!" "I was worried about you!"

"… _Why." "Just.. why."_ Those thoughts were echoing in both of their minds, like they had sets of their own.

"You're in trouble for not attending class at all!" The headmaster pointed out. "I just wanted to tell you that, and so are you, Zero!" The headmaster walked out of the room, leaving the door wide opened.

"…Zero.." The brunette was blushing madly, and the silver-licious vampire kissed her once more with his velvet tongue.

He separated his mouth from hers and hugged her. "Remember our promise back at the forest?" said the pinkish-lavender eyed tempting vampire, that was stroking her hair.

"Y-yes, of course.." said the crimsoned eyed girl, blushing madly.

"Never leave me, promise?" the silver-haired vampire, kissing her neck.

"I won't ever leave you." "I promise.." The brunette, having her hand ruffling through his silver hair.

"..Good." With his commanding tone, he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. _"_

 _Present Time_

After being hugged tightly by the charming vampire named Zero, she switched back to reality after a couple of minutes being hugged. "…I should get back to class." The brunette said quietly, while sighing like she was saddened.

"Want me to go with you then, Yuki?" Pinkish-lavender eyes looked at the crimsoned eyed girl, staring at her with his seductive looks.

"N-no, you don't have to.." "You don't usually come to class, Zero." The brunette was slightly frowning,

"Well, I'm going there now." The vampire looked at her, hugging her more. "Because of you, of course."

" _You're not like this, Zero.." " But I like this kind of Zero.."_ The brunette thought, smiling with her eyes closed as she was thinking, and was being tightly hugged at the same time.

"..I don't want to leave yet.."The brunette sighed, as if she didn't want to leave yet.

"..Well, we're going anyways." "Whether you like it, or not." The silver-haired, tempting eyes said to her and kissed her head, making her face extremely red.

Moments later that felt like seconds, they were walking towards the classroom. They weren't holding hands yet, because they didn't want to make anything suspicions like Kaname would get angry over this.

When they were walking, they were getting closer to each other. Zero, looking away in the opposite direction while trying to intertwine his hand with hers. Blushing slightly, Yuki looked at his hand of what it was doing because she could feel the sensation onto her hand with his, making her face turn red. Zero, looking straight again, quickly intertwined his hand with hers, making Yuki turn redder.

Nobody was really paying attention to them, doing their own things like talking to friends, and drama was heard in the background. Zero, however, was acting different towards Yuki ever since they did that in his bedroom. It **would** change somebody's personality when they saw their bodies in front of them. That person that **loves** somebody, and that person **loves them too**. They will act like an ordinary couple, but if someone interferes, they will become **shattered** , but they will soon reunite once again.

"Zero.." She said quietly, didn't want the schools' attention towards them. Zero, the silver-haired vampire heard her loud and clear. As soon as he heard the brunette, he pulled her closer to him. She smiled, and put her head onto his shoulder. She was light as a feather towards Zero. Moments like seconds, they were already in the classroom. Zero always sit at the top corner of the classroom, but this time he sat next to Yuki. Made her surprised at first, but then just smiled at the thought of Zero sitting next to her. Yori, however saw that it was suspicious. She remembered that Zero always sat in the corner, but then chuckled quietly.

"What's up, Yori?" The brunette asked, as if she could hear her miles away.

"Aha." She kept on chuckling and then smiled as she did her work.

Leaving Yuki confused, like her always ordinary self, she sat closer to Zero, keeping her head on his shoulder, doing her work as well. After a couple of minutes, hearing the rambling over a teacher and nearly falling asleep, Yuki felt a warm presence on her leg. It was Zero's hand. She blushed and sat up straight, being surprised. She cuddled up to him, even though they were in the classroom. He started to rub her leg lightly, and her face went beyond red.

"Z-zero!" The crimsoned eyed girl whispered quietly, as if she was blushing madly. The silver-haired vampire just chuckled quietly, and kissed her head. She was embarrassed in the classroom, but was also madly in love with him. The seductive vampire that she was fond of ever since their childhood lives. Ever since that incident happened with his family, and was adopted by the headmaster, she cleaned him up from the blood, and the mess that he had. As such, she had him. Not Kaname, not anybody else, but Zero. The silver-haired vampire, that held fond of to her.

After the teacher was done, rambling on and on and on, they finally left. Zero and Yuki were walking again, until he pulled her in for a kiss. Surprised at first, her eyes widened as if they were in **public** in the entire school. Teenagers were looking at them, being surprised. The rude-arse in the school that kept them separated from night class, was kissing the kind, and the attention seeker girl? The teenagers were astonished, and surprised. He pulled away from the kiss, and kept her close underneath his chin. He murmured these words to her;

"I will protect you as always, and I wanted to show us in public." The vampire said, giving her the chills on the neck as if her ear was close to her neck. Her face blushed madly, and murmured to him too.

"Z-zero.." The brunette said, hugging him tightly. The teenagers were still staring, making Yuki blush madly as if she was an embarrassed kindergarten girl. Zero got out of the hug, and went to a nearby place that nobody went to at all. It was dark, and nobody else was there.

As such, she felt his velvet-tongue enter her mouth again, and she was kissing him back. He owned her, she owned him, nobody else but themselves.

Whoever said that they wanted to be near Yuki, they would know that **Zero** owned her. Nobody else. Even Kaname, he won't own her either. The only person that sucked her blood was Zero. Zero put his fangs into her neck before, but now, he **kissed** her, **seduced** her, and even made her **his own**. Not even Kaname can take her away from him. If he did, Zero would be **furious**. He wants to protect the loved one he always loved. If he wasn't able to **protect** her, he would **sacrifice himself just for her.**

Yuki was kissing him back with her tongue this time, and they separated after kissing for such awhile, saliva was leaving their mouths again. They could see through the darkness after a long time closing their eyes. Zero was standing near her, as if he had his hands on her waist, while Yuki had her arms around Zero. She was shorter than him, and it was adorable to Zero. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire wasn't like this at all, until that incident in the room.

They were tongue kissing more fiercefully, as if that he was going out of control, leaving Yuki moan a little bit, it was muffled though. Students never went in there, neither did the Night Class. They separated their mouths again, but this time, he went for her neck again. But he removed the bandage off of her neck, biting her once more. He was sucking her blood again, but he moved his tongue a little bit over the bite wound he was biting on. Made her feel pleasured, and made her moan a little bit more as well. Still quiet, Zero stopped and started to tongue kiss her once more. Blood was overfilling her mouth again, but the blood marks on her neck was going down. He left her mouth and cleaned it up with his velvet-tongue once more like in his bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N End: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I didn't know what to do, but now I think I know what to do now.. *snicker* anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **A/N End 2: Please** _ **review,**_ **I want to see your guys' opinions! –Ms. BonBon**

 **A/N End 3: Next chapter might be another lemon, so have fun! –Ms. BonBon**


	6. (PREVIEW CHAPTER)Chapter 6: Thirst for u

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey guys, Ms. BonBon here! I won't be on that much anymore now, this is just a preview to my Yuki X Zero fanfiction, please be aware that I won't be writing much until summertime comes in.**

 **I'll get straight to it as soon as my school ends, but I'll get some sleep first.**

 **Most importantly, I'll continue my other fanfictions as well! I hope you people do understand!**

 **Anyways, here's the preview of the fanfiction! I apologize for my absence!**

 **-Ms. BonBon**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Ms. BonBon here! Aaaanyways, enjoy this lemon—yes, you heard me. Lemon! LEMON! LEMOOOON! –Ms. BonBon**

 **A/N 2 WARNING:** **This contains some kiss scenes, teasing scenes, and major cringing. This is just a fanfiction. If you are another fan of a couple in VPK, please read another fanfiction before reading this. Contains a small bit (maybe allot) of nudity later on in this chapter. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **A/N 3: Heeey, so. 2 lemons? Dang, I must be addicted. - I know it may seem early for lemons, but I'm still a beginner! D:**

 **A/N 4: Also, I took a little mini break, so I just only needed to fix it a little bit, that's why it wasn't published that much~**

 **DISCLAIMER: LET ME OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! RAAAUGH! *exhale, breathe* Okay, I do NOT own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

 _Past Prelude_

Yuki was kissing him back with her tongue this time, and they separated after kissing for such awhile, saliva was leaving their mouths again. They could see through the darkness after a long time closing their eyes. Zero was standing near her, as if he had his hands on her waist, while Yuki had her arms around Zero. She was shorter than him, and it was adorable to Zero. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire wasn't like this at all, until that incident in the room.

They were tongue kissing more fiercefully, as if that he was going out of control, leaving Yuki moan a little bit, it was muffled though. Students never went in there, neither did the Night Class. They separated their mouths again, but this time, he went for her neck again. But he removed the bandage off of her neck, biting her once more. He was sucking her blood again, but he moved his tongue a little bit over the bite wound he was biting on. Made her feel pleasured, and made her moan a little bit more as well. Still quiet, Zero stopped and started to tongue kiss her once more. Blood was overfilling her mouth again, but the blood marks on her neck was going down. He left her mouth and cleaned it up with his velvet-tongue once more like in his bedroom. Yuki was kissing him back with her tongue this time, and they separated after kissing for such awhile, saliva was leaving their mouths again. They could see through the darkness after a long time closing their eyes. Zero was standing near her, as if he had his hands on her waist, while Yuki had her arms around Zero. She was shorter than him, and it was adorable to Zero. The pinkish-lavender eyed vampire wasn't like this at all, until that incident in the room.

They were tongue kissing more fiercefully, as if that he was going out of control, leaving Yuki moan a little bit, it was muffled though. Students never went in there, neither did the Night Class. They separated their mouths again, but this time, he went for her neck again. But he removed the bandage off of her neck, biting her once more. He was sucking her blood again, but he moved his tongue a little bit over the bite wound he was biting on. Made her feel pleasured, and made her moan a little bit more as well. Still quiet, Zero stopped and started to tongue kiss her once more. Blood was overfilling her mouth again, but the blood marks on her neck was going down. He left her mouth and cleaned it up with his velvet-tongue once more like in his bedroom.

 _Present Time_

* * *

 **(I had so much fun writing this.) (Not really.. lol.)**

* * *

Moments after her blood was cleaned up, Zero went back to her mouth, pulling her in closer. Having his hands behind her back, like a big bear hug, but it wasn't a hug. He had her in a dark room. Nobody even went to it, at all. They were kissing, tongue kissing to be exact. He was teasing her with his vampire fangs again, which was making her even more tempted to go all over him. Yuki was putting her tongue onto his sharp, white fangs, making blood go into both of their mouths, making them enjoying the moment of drinking her own blood. Zero was enjoying it, so was she. As a matter of fact, Zero was.. licking her tongue that had the cut marks. She was at ease, even though she was pale like those reality Goth girls on TV.

* * *

 **(Please take it not offensive!)**

* * *

 **A/N End: Okay, that's the end of the preview! I'm terribly sorry if it was a shortie!  
**

 **I promise I will get to it as soon as my summer break comes!**

 **-Ms. BonBon**


End file.
